Daisan no Kinkshame
by JojoStand
Summary: An AU when Bites the Dust activates when you try to Kinkshame Kira. Hayato's still the host. plus first two chapters are really just exposition. -AN- This is a lot of text to write for me man. It's all for a joke that i let go too far. Also i'm really bad a writing. I'm sure theres so many errors here and it probably is long and drawn out but hey just relax and have a laugh. maybe.
1. The Beginning

Hayato Kawajiri had woken up early, not being able to sleep the night before. His "Dad" had found him out, He knew the truth of it all.

"Hayato! Answer the Phone please!"

He hadn't noticed the phone nor his mother, Fixated on the man in front of him. What could of happened last night to make him change? Why was he so carefree?

"Hayato! I asked you to answer the phone!" Frustration tinging her words. Moving twords the table, She tripped on the rug causing her fall along with the tea set she was carrying.

"M-My tea set! T-This is your fault! Honestly why don't you ever answer me?"

Hayato stared at his Mom, Not knowing what to say.

"Now,Now there's no need to fight. If it broke i can just buy another one." A calm voice from the back said "Hello, Kawajiri residence. No, it's not." hanging up the phone he turned to face the two of them.

"Wrong Number." He started to walk to them now "Hayato's just at that age. Were family, we need to get along with each other. Yes?"

"Hm..."

"Well then i should head to work."

"But first, A goodbye kiss." Placeing a kiss on her cheek

'T-That bastard...' Hayato thought as he left for school

"He's gone..."

"No, I'm right here." He placed Hayato's cap on his head and continued "Why don't we walk together today?" 


	2. Nice day for a walk

"A lot has happened lately, Hasn't it?" He seemed to be thinking out loud "But now i'll be able to feel at ease. I've matured since last night ."

"To think you would stand up to me, Yoshikage Kira." He said quite mockingly

'Yoshikage Kira? Is that...his real name?'

"Oh? Did i just say my real name? Must've slipped out."

"W-What are you planning to do? K-Kill me?"

"I don't need to. No matter where you go or do, No one can rival me." "I would have killed you last night if i wanted you dead."

Hayato was frozen. Stuck in place by his fear of this man's words.

"So just relax. Like we're family." He paused for a moment "Well then, I need to go to the station."

Hayato thought about what he /  
'Others... There must be others like him, People who can stop him.'

'But he's so...confident. Creepily so. Why? Why is he so confident in himself? Has he gained new abilities?'br /

He began to walk down the road and pass a red car

'What do I do? What am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly the car's door opened and out stepped a young man.

"Youre...Hayato Kawajiri? Right?" 


	3. Enter Rohan

"My name is Rohan Kishibe. I've been waiting for you" Standing up he continues "I'd like to ask you about this photo. Were you taking video of your dad in the corner there?" He asked Hayato in a calm voice. Upon hearing him Hayato began to run off, scared. Before he knew it his face felt funny and he was out cold.

'Sorry, But it's much faster to read it then to ask you directly.' Rohan thought to himself 'Maybe I can get some answers about that Hand fetish freak Kira too.'

Rohan began reading what was written on the pages before him.

wWARNING x YOU MUSTN'T READ ANY FURTHER.

'Huh?' Rohan thought this was strange but morbid curiosity got the better of him and he kept reading.

wAn old guy walked with his fly down x wThen two girls kinkshamed him x wIt Rained x wAt 8:27 lighting stuck the Pepsi sign x One after another every prediction had came true. Rohan wondered aloud if Hayato could be a stand user but wrote off the idea.

"No, That's far to strange." "Even for a stand. Everything here is what hes seen or heard..." Determined to get answers Rohan flipped the page.

wMy dad isn't my dad x wHe kinkshamed a man and a woman at an apartment x wHe's a filthy degenerate x wMy dad is Yoshikage Kira x '!'  
Rohan surprised at this new information pulled out his photo and connected the dots

"That man with the filthy hand kink! Yoshikage Kira is Kosaku Kawajiri!" Looking down at the page Rohan noticed one line of text that had escaped him before.

wKishibe Rohan was also killed x wHe was killed by Yoshikage Kira, who had been kinkshamed! x

Under the pages came out the stand of Kira, Killer Queen!

Killer Queens third Kink! Bites the Kinkshame!

"Heaven's Door!" Yelled Rohan summoning his stand.  
But by this time Killer Queen was already in his eye. There was nothing he could do to stop him now, for The switch had already been activated by Rohan himself!

In seconds Rohan's back had. He stepped back, the shock of the blast knocking off one of his earring's in the process.

He had figured to out by now. Bite's the kinkshame only activate's whenever Yoshikage Kira is kinkshamed by other's. With Hayato being it's host!

"I-I was supposed to meet K-Koichi and the other's here at 8:30" Shakily Rohan attempts to get up only to fall to the ground "I have to tell them..." Seeing Koichi down the road he attempt's to get to them, Only for Killer Queen to appear right in front of him.

Pulling down his thumb he makes Rohan go up in a fiery explosion! Hayato had woken up just in time to see the act for his own eye's.

"A-AHHHHHH! AHHHH!" As he stopped screaming he realized he was back in his room. One hour from the time Rohan had Kinkshamed Kira and met his fate.

"Was I dreaming? W-What's going on?" 


	4. The Gang's all here

Chap 4

This was no dream, Hayato realized that. Bites the Kinkshame send you back an hour if anyone is to kinkshame Kira. But now that he's now this is, He's determined to change fate. He won't let what happened to Rohan happen again!

Standing behind the wall staring at Rohan, He thought to himself

'How can i tell him without meeting him? If i meet him he'll just die again like last time!' Suddenly his face had turned to paper just like the morning before

"Hayato." Startled by the sudden voice behind him, Hayato was frozen in place "Once fate has happened it cannot change"

Everything was the same even the lighting hit the sign at the exact same time as before

"And what that mean's is that i'll get to see Rohan kinkshame me before work." Grabbing Hayato he pushed him around the corner 'I-I can't let him! He can't Die!"

The clock ticked down until the second it turned 8:30, and in that moment Rohan Kishibe was blown away for a second time!

"It's even better when he doesn't know what hit him. Right, Hayato?" Hayato didn't say a word. Shocked at the death in front of him.

"If i undo Bites the kinkshame now Rohan Kishibe will stay dead but..." "I won't do that just yet." Still silent Hayato let him continue "It'd be great if you'd get rid of his friends too. Of course you won't be hurt." "Well then, I should be off to work, Be sure to work hard at school, OK?"

Hayato began to walk to school has he's done everyday before, But soon enough he's found himself surround Rohan's friends. It started by one asking for the time then he bumped into the leg of another in his attempt to get away! All 4 of them were here now, Just as Kira wanted!

"Ah. Sorry about that." The pompadoured one said His friend with the facial scar's followed with "Hey...Haven't I seen you before? Where was it?"  
"Oh! Josuke and Okuyaku!"  
"Yo Koichi! Morning Jotaro!"  
'S-Shit! I can't let them Kinkshame him! I've got to get away somehow!'  
"Koichi." "Look at the name on his backpack"

"Hayato Kawajiri!" The shortest one, presumably Koichi yelled out in surprise 'I've been found out! If they ask me questions there bound to kinkshame him!'  
"Hayato Kawajiri. What are you doing here!' Okuyasu asked Hayato had began to think of ideas to get out of this. So he does the first thing that come to mind. Hitting his nose he proclaims "M-My nose! I-It's bleeding, I've got to go!"  
"Wait. Let me see." He puts his hand out and suddenly Hayato's nose is fine.  
"We'd like to ask you some questions..." He pulled out a photo "Is the person in this photo your da-"  
"STOP! Don't say anymore!" Now the group were sure to ask even more questions. Hayato walked to the stairs in hopes he may get away One after the other the question's don't stop "What are not supposed to say?"  
"What do you mean by stop?"  
"Is it about your dad?"  
Hayato couldn't stop the question at this point. His mind was blank save for one idea 'I-I'll just have to kinkshame myself! If i do that they'll be fine!'

"Come on ask him about that hand freak already"  
"Wait, Something's not right"  
Jotaro turned Hayato to face them when it appeared, Killer Queen!

"That's..."  
"The stand..."  
"I could never forget a stand like that!"  
"Killer Queen!'  
Killer Queen bites the Kinkshame is already in your eye! You can't attack now, It's too late!  
It doesn't matter how many of your there are, Because all at once...

You tried to Kinkshame me!

Killer queen pushes the trigger again setting off the bombs. Josuke,Jotaro,Okuyasu,and Koichi. All at once they had been totally annihilated, And so the timeloop had been set off once more leaving Hayato in his room one hour before the attack. 


End file.
